After BFDIA, Before IDFB - Part 1
This fan fiction, written by Infinityblade2995, tells of some of the events between BFDIA 5e and IDFB 1. Enjoy. You can ONLY make recommendations/ideas, and I cannot guarantee that your recommendation/idea will be used. P.S I personally think that's it's completely sad how BFDIA didn't even get to a sixth episode. Introduction There were 1127 days between these two episodes. According to Pencil, BFDIA 6 did happen, but Ruby's failure to remove the lens cap meant that nothing was actually recorded during that period. A lot can happen in 1127 days. Things like crimes, eliminations, all that stuff. Well, I can tell you the producers would have loved to record all of it, but a huge amount of events, a lens cap, and an idiotNgl, Ruby is one of my favourite characters due to her personality. It makes good for making interesting stories which would be "realistic". can spoil anything. Enjoy reading. What do you think? Questions SPOILERS This fanfic will have unanswered things that will not be answered until a certain time, so during the time it is unknown to everyone, I will ask a question. Here are each of them, cuz why not. Who does Ruby have a crush on? Who was the eavesdropper lingering right outside the Clubhouse of Awesomeness? Chronology Just wanted to give a bit of chronology relating to the universe and "canon" of this fanfic. Before BFDI, Battle for Dream Island, Battle for Dream Island Again, After BFDIA, Before IDFB - Part 1, IDFB, Battle For BFDI August 2013 1st week of August to make it clear, the fanfic starts at August 2ndWhich was a Friday, to be precise. falling off the summit, W.O.A.H Bunch and FreeSmart land safely at the same area. Well, except Bubble anyway. Bubble lands in a random area and looks around, confused. Bubble: Poincil? Oice Cube? Ru- *notices she is right next to the TLC* scene switches to where W.O.A.H Bunch and FreeSmart land before Bubble's reaction is seen Ruby: Hey, guys, I'm not made of Yoyle metal anymore! switches to Bubble, who also isn't made of Yoyle metal. It turns out she was screaming. It then cuts back to W.O.A.H Bunch and FreeSmart, who travel back to Goiky. Meanwhile... Bubble: *gets popped by a branch which fell on her while she was standing directly below a tree* at Goiky Pencil: I think we should recover Bubble, if no one knows where she went she probably died. Book: Yeah, I agree. *recovers Bubble* Bubble: Yoy! Bunch then notices FreeSmart with the recovery centre. They recover Tennis Ball, Puffball, Rocky, Golf Ball, Fries, Firey, and Gelatin Tennis Ball: Finally I'm alive again! Rocky: *barfs* Golf Ball: Well thanks to Puffball, we lost the challenge again. Fries: And you said we had a 99.4% chance of winning, yet we lost, bossy bot with fake statistics! Golf Ball: Now I'm gonna be eliminated and receive all the blame despite being the leader of my team which is filled with-- Gelatin: That all happened so fast, I couldn't even tell if I was having a nightmare or-- Puffball: I can't wait to WIN THE PRIZE AGAIN! Firey: If you win the prize again-- Sword: Well guys, the speaker boxes have agreed with me to-- Pencil: Who the CENSORED are you? Nickel: Um, young audiences could be watching this, ya kn-- Pencil: THIS WOULD ONLY GET TO THE CREDITS, AND EVEN THEN THE EDITORS WOULD CUT IT! Sword: An-- starts arguing and fighting over whether the profanity will be recorded, and who this Sword guy was, and even random gibberish could be heard. It got to a point where one could go deaf from hearing it Sword: *in a voice as loud as Microphone from Inanimate Insanity II* YOU GUYS GET TO STAY IN A RESORT IN YOYLE CITY, OK!!! Everyone: Nice. the way to the hotel, Ruby and the FreeSmarts agree on soemthing Ruby: Hey guys, I think we should start doing video diaries every day! Book: I think you mean vlogs. Pencil: Whatever, let's call it the video diary. And yeah, I like, totally agree we should do it! Every FreeSmarter: YEAH! 2nd week of August August 5 Ruby: Aaaannnndddd welcome to day 4 of our video diary!Ofc, nothing was recorded as the lens cap was blocking the camera, and it would be blocking it for another 1123 days. announcement is made in all hotel rooms Sword: Today's Monday. Yes, August 5, 2013 was a Monday.I'd like y'all to know this Friday night I'm DJing in the Yoyle Nightclub. Be sure to tune in! My one hour set will start at 11:30 PM.DJ Sword in the house! Coiny: Wait, that random chap who brought us to the hotel is a DJ? Pencil: Omg FreeSmarters, we should like, totally go. Ruby: I agree, this place is boring! Bubble: Will there be Yoylecake? Tennis Ball: I'm staying, not attending the club this Friday night! Golf Ball: According to my calculations, there is a 98.5368482% chance that one of us will not die, but get kidnapped! In that case, they can't be recovered! Gelatin: Shush. And also, I'm going to the Yoyleland version of my restaurant this Friday night, so no Yoyle Nightclub for me. Fries: You mean Gelatin's Steakhouse, right? Gelatin: Hold on a minute, now that I remember about it, a few months ago, Pencil, Ruby and their alliance didn't even pay the bill when they went to my restaurant! PENCIL!! FreeSmarter is in the hotel gets a Instagram notification saying "freesmarter_pencil started a live video" Gelatin: Oh, God. *watches the live video* Pencil: ON OUR WAY TO THE CLUBHOUSE OF AWESOMENESS! Gelatin: *types in the live chat: Pay the bill for Gelatin's Steakhouse you thief* *switches off phone and sighs* Pencil: '''This and the next two lines are an idea from Nemolee.exe*sees Gelatin's comment* Erm... '''Ruby: '''Who cares, let's go! We do whatever we want! '''Pencil: Actually, yeah! at the Clubhouse of Awesomeness, everyone is dancing relatively wildly. But then it goes wrong Pencil: *dances until she falls out of the clubhouse*Oh no, considering you have to climb a very tall ladder. Yes, she fell to her "death". Bubble: Oh noio! FreeSmarters return to the HPRCIt's now in the hotel, not the van. Ruby: *starts typing Pencil's name* about 50 metres away, Fries and Golfball are arguing Fries: JUST SHUT UP!! *puts GB in a cannon and launches her randomly* spots the FreeSmarters and runs to them Gelatin: Hey, you didn't pay the-- gets hit by Golf Ball, who was launched at a speed of 1000 km per hour. The hit deflects Golf Ball into a lake. Being too nauseous, she can't save herself and drowns. Meanwhile, Gelatin flies into the hardest, strongest concrete wall in Yoyleland at the speed of 2000 km per hour. Obviously, he dies Coiny: Not gonna lie, that looks fun. Fries, launch me as well! Firey: *recovers Gelatin* Gelatin: Oh my god I actually felt me crashing into that wall. Holy CENSORED I actually felt it for like a second right before dying, that was too pain-- mouth is closed by Fries Fries: Ok Coiny, get in the cannon. Coiny: WAIT! cheerfully sprints to his hotel room to take a helmet. He attaches a GoPro on it, before running back down to where Fries is Coiny: '''Imma record this! '''Tennis Ball: Firey you forgot to recover Golf Ball! *recovers GB* launches Coiny, who crashes through the wall of a skyscraper in Yoyle City about 4 seconds after launch. He is badly injured, but not dead. He gets caught by guards and his GoPro is destroyed. He is arrested, as it turns out he landed in a secret room that is forbidden for non-political members. Yes, he landed in a government building. 3rd week of August August 9 Gelatin: Where actually is Coiny. Channel Helmet:'''Helmet is one of my OCs. He currently doesn't have a design, but he's a character I've used in fanfics before. Good evening everyone. Further news has been provided over the crashing of a specimen into a government building. According 'to Coiny, the guy who crashed into the building, he was supposedly launched by a friend of his with consent but didn't land where he expected. Further investigations will occur of whether Coiny is innocent or guilty. '''Gelatin: Poof. What a load of CENSORED. Nickel: Why's Coiny arrested? Fries: Wow, Coiny allowed himself to be arrested rather than to just kill himself. Meh, we wouldn't know if he's dead anyway. Gelatin: Coiny is 100% innocent I tell you, innocent! another room, also all the rooms for the objects are connected Pencil: Well, let's go! Book: Wait, I collected an orange gumdrop today, I'll put it our box! Ruby: Wokay! FreeSmarters arrive at the club at 11:30. DJ Sword is playing "Animals" by Martin Garrix Sword: We're the CENSORED animals! FreeSmarters enjoy their time, but they enjoy themselves a bit too much August 10 is 7:34 AM, and the FreeSmarters have just regained consciousness. They can't remember anything Ruby: Uh, guys, where are we? Book: WwwwoooaaaaaaAAAAHHHH!!! the FreeSmarters scream as they realize where they are. They find themselves trapped in a large ditch Pencil: Guys, don't panic, We still got our phones, we can contact the rest of them to recover us when we commit suicide! Ice Cube: Where is my phone? Book: Um, mine has no battery. Bubble: OH NOIO, MOINE TOO! Ruby: ME TOO, fiekidododkfmappujoojknknmqffssBasically, Ruby panics and starts spouting gibberish. opens her phone, but she notices she has 1% left. As quick as possible, she thinks of the most reliable person to contact, so she contacts Tennis Ball to revive them. She gets blue ticked, but her battery dies half a second after TB swiftly replies. The reply just said: "What" Pencil: Welp, we're screwed. some miracle, Pencil hears Bomby in the distance. She calls him to come see this Bomby: *screams* huge explosion is the result. Now Bomby and the FreeSmarters are temporarily dead. Anyway, back to the hotel Tennis Ball: Why do they want me to revive them? Meh, I'll do it anyways. Ball revives the FreeSmarters. He also revives Woody and Leafy Leafy: Hey Tennis Ball! Tennis Ball: Oh hey! goes to Firey Leafy: Hey Firey, remember me? Firey: Um, who are you?Literally taken from BFDIA 5a. Leafy: Ugh, not this again. I'm Leafy! Why don't you remember me?This until Woody has revived Flower, is Nemolee's idea. Firey: Still don't remember. Leafy: I'M LEAFY! REMEMBER FROM BATTLE FOR DREAM ISLAND WE WERE SO CLOSE, THEN YOU REFUSED TO LET ME INTO DREAM ISLAND! YOU WON AND I WAS RUNNER UP, REMEMBER!Leafy isn't usually fiery, but thats the point. (see what I did there) gets flashbacks, and he finally remembers Leafy Firey: Oh yeah it's YOU! 3rd week of October has been recovered. As an act of kindness he recovers Flower, who changes the way she thinks and treats others, becoming nice Flower: Do you need help with that? return, Flower helps Woody to get his phone, which is stuck in a tree and is too high for Woody to get 4th week of October Ruby: ANNNNNDDDDDD WELCOME TO DAY-- Pencil: Wait a minute. Coiny has just been arrested? busts through the hotel doorHe paid for the fixing. Coiny: *tiredly* Oh mah God, I finally got proven innocent. Gelatin: Not sure why but they arrested him for no reason. Coiny: *deep breathing* I hate that, stupid, cannon... Fries: *sarcastically* Oh hi Coiny, you had a lot of fun di-- is shut up by Coiny, who throws a dumbbell at him Fries: OWWWW! I'd rather die so I can simply be recovered! announcement is made Sword: This Friday night, I'm gonna release a parody of Avicci's "Wake Me Up"! Now this is targeted at comedian Wasup, so please don't take it seriously! I will be in charge of the instruments, and the singer will be my good mate Container! *laughs*I'm actually going to write a parody of this, and I dare you to record yourself singing it in the tune of Wake Me Up (this gonna be gewd) Coiny: Should I actually attend this? Wasup is hilarious, Container's signing is actually half decent compared to most people I know, and I like Wake Me-- Tennis Ball: Well I can't imagine what happened to the FreeSmarters when they went, considering the day after they asked me to recover them in the recovery center. Leafy: Hey Firey, you wanna go? doesn't know what to say, but he makes his decision eventually Firey: Um, sure! August 30, 2013 Of Losers Blocky: *fails for the 3067254th time to break the chamber open* Oh for CENSORED sake! Eraser: When can we leave this torturous place! Pen: I know right! night, at Yoyle Nightclub, Sword is DJing, and Container is singing the parody Container: Then make me laugh, stupid, you're damn lame, you so called "co, me, Dian" with bad name!I'm sorry if this sounds retarded. is enjoying the night Pencil: NICE END TO AN AMAZING AUGUST! Ruby: OMGGGGGG September 2013 First week of September September 2 Firey Speaker Box: It's time for the elimination! the elimination Golf Ball: Oh no I got a lot of dislikes didn't I! Puffball: PLEASE SHOW THE LIKES! I CAN'T WAIT TO WIN THE PRIZE! are shown. Firey wins with 1023 likes, while Puffball, who only got 694 likes, is shell-shockedThese are the actual statistics btw. Puffball: WWWHHHAAAATTT? Firey: Oh cool! Let's spin the wheel! spins the wheel, and his prize is a free ticket to Goiky Firey: OMG WHAT Firey Speaker Box: Well done, awesome boss of awesomeness! Now, let's get to the dislikes. And let's show em' all at once! is eliminated with a record 1455 dislikesAnother actual statistic. Puffball: What? No, I was supposed to get the most likes, not the most dislikes! is put into the TLC, which is inside the LOL Firey Speaker Box: Now, let's spin the wheel, for the challenge. Firey, you spin it! is splashed with water Ruby: Oops! I thought it was an actual fire, not-- Fries: I'm tired of this, let's just spin the wheel. *spins wheel* wheel shows "coin toss and one team is automatically safe and doesn't have to do the challenge. That team will be the team who won the previous challenge Firey Speaker Box: Alright! FreeSmart are automatically safe. FreeSmarterrs shout "Yay" Firey Speaker Box: Heads are No Name, Tails are W.O.A.H Bunch! coin us thrown, and it lands on "Tails" Firey Speaker Box: AND NO NAME LOSE AGAIN! Also, I've received word there might not be another episode for a very long time, so this might be the last elimination in a while. Coiny: Wait, but before the episode ends we need to take another member from No Name! members of W.O.A.H Bunch steal Firey Pin: ALL, RIGHT, welcome to our team Firey! Golf Ball: HEY, STOP DOING THAT! THIS IS SO UNFAIR! huge argument breaks out, before TB shouts very loud, silencing everyone. He then speaks Tennis Ball: You know what guys, I think we should set aside our differences, and become acquaintances. I genuinely think the teams should just be broken up as there will not be an episode for a while! Golf Ball: Actually, I agree! Gelatin: Me too, I'm genuinely concerned that our fighting and TB's scream might've destroyed the windows of my restaurant. Pin: Ok! Let's break up the teams! No-Name and W.O.A.H Bunch dissolve. Meanwhile, at the Clubhouse of Awesomeness, the FreeSmarters are dancing Ruby: Hey, real question here, what do you actually think of Sword? Book: He just seems so familiar, to be honest. the FreeSmarters remember they've seen him before Pencil: Oh Yeah! I think I remember him like 4 years ago! Match had a huge obsession over him. Yes, I'm linking this with Before BFDI. Book: He used to be a complete c-- Pencil: Of course, he even pretended he was Argentinian. And his friends like Ceibo, Container, whatever, I didn't have a clue they'd change as much as they did. Ruby: Yeah, I agree! Pencil: I mean, they were complete hoooligans and gangsters, and fast forward 4 years, Sword, Ceibo and Container are music superstars, Wasup is a successful comedian, Iron is a successful businessman while Diamond is a successful actor. All these are some characters of mine used in Before BFDI, and most of them don't have a pose yet. Book: Exactly! Oh my god, those times man. Ah, the days before Battle for Dream Island. I never even got into the first season. Ruby: Same! Pencil: The nostalgia's nice really. By the way guys, since this place is completely private, who do you guys have a crush on? Ruby: Well we all know who you are with. Pencil: Man, I really miss him.Since I'm lining this with Before BFDI for story purposes, Pen and Pencil are a couple. Book: Do you talk to him? Pencil: No I don't. I haven't spoken to him since last year when he was placed into the TLC. Ruby: Well guys, lemme tell y'all who I like! You guys can be trusted, right? Pencil: Of course. Ruby: So anyways, I-- Bubble: Uh, goiys, did you hoir dat? Pencil: Oh ffs. [Pencil kicks the eavesdropper off the platform and he falls to his death. He does get recovered, but for now, the identity of the eavesdropper will be anonymousPencil also didn't manage to look at him to see who he was. Pencil: Alright Ruby, spill the beans. Book: Hey remember Rainbow Pen, that pervert? Pencil: Yeah. Anyway Ruby, who's your crush. tells them her crush. Who exactly is it? You'll find out eventually. I'll let you all guess in the comments. I'll also give you a hint Book: Well I guess that makes sense. I'm not sure why, but I don't like any male here. Most of them are jerks though. Pencil: Well not Pen! Ruby: Hey, do you guys wanna know something about Gelatin? Pencil: Fire away. Ruby: Well, you know his successful restaurant, right? Pencil: Yeah, I love eating at Gelatin's Steakhouse, what about it. Ruby: One time, Gelatin put a literal body part in one of the dishes.And I mean an object's asset, not a human's limb. Book: Uh, what? Pencil: OMG how do you know this? Ruby: Well, one of my cousins, worked at Gelatin's Steakhouse once, and she gave me that information. Gelatin had that "ingredient" in the dishes for like 2 weeks. Pencil: OMG that's disgusting! What the CENSORED is wrong with him? Book: I really don't know. 2nd week of September September 13 FreeSmart van is on the way to the Yoyle Nightclub.It's Friday night. They also are in the car with some other people. However, at one point the FreeSmarters forget, and this happens Coiny: Wait, hold on a second. Ruby likes DIAMOND? That hooligan in that stupid "Pandilla" gang? WHAT? They are all freakin-- Pencil: You weren't supposed to hear that! And by the way, have you been living under a rock? All of them are no longer gangsters, they now actually are prominent, did you not realize that Sword is the same as the leader of that Pandilla gang last time? Diamond's an actor now. Coiny: Wait, what? That Sword was the same guy as the gang leader? Book: Well yes, he was. Coiny: Any news about his best friend Ceibo? Pencil: Oh, they're both performing live sets tonight, actually. Gelatin: Oh, ok. Pin: Alright guys, we're here! Pencil: I was going to say that, but whatever. parks the van. She, Bubble, Book, Ruby, Coiny, Gelatin and Pin exit the vanYou probably are wondering, why is Ice Cube never mentioned in FreeSmart related things in this fanfic? Idk, give an idea for it, or something. the club, Ceibo and Sword have a massive f***up. While attempting to play a mashup of Hardwell and Dyro's "Never Say Goodbye" and Cedric Gervais' remix of Lana Del Rey's "Summertime Sadness", Ceibo accidentally plays W&W and Ummet Ozcan's "The Code" instead of "Never Say Goodbye", therefore it sounds weird, and the two of them can very loudly be heard shouting in Spanish All three tracks were already released by September 2013.I don't know s*** about Spanish, so I used Google Translate, don't judge. But Yterbium, if you see this, feel free to help me with the translations (English ones are correct). Sword: ¿QUE CONO ESTÁS HACIENDO? WHAT THE CENSORED ARE YOU DOING?! (Sp.) Ceibo: ME DIJISTE QUE EL BOTÓN DE VOLUMEN DE "NEVER SAY GOODBYE" ESTABA AL LADO DEL QUE "TORRENT", PERO ERA "THE CODE", NO "NEVER SAY GOODBYE", ¿QUÉ CONO ESTÁS HACIENDO?!YOU TOLD ME THAT NEVER SAY GOODBYE VOLUME BUTTON WAS NEXT TO TORRENT'S, BUT IT WAS THE CODE'S, NOT NEVER SAY GOODBYE, WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU! (Sp.) Sword: CÁLLATE! CÁLLATE! CÁLLATE! CÁLLATE! ¡ESTAS ARRUINANDO EL SET! SHUT UP! (x4) YOU'RE RUINING THE SET! (Sp.) Ceibo: ¿Qué? ¿Qué lógica es esa? What? What logic is that? (Sp.) set is cancelled, and another DJ comes Pencil: Wow, what just happened with them? seven enjoy the rest of the night September 14 seven exit the club in the morning and are now in the car. Apparently Firey also went, so instead of calling a taxi, he went home with the seven Pencil: So guys, you know someone eavesdropped on our conversation when Ruby revealed her crush at TCOA? Gelatin: Yeah, I WONDER who that could be. notices Gelatin silently chuckling Ruby: NOT COOL GELATIN! Pencil: Oh my god Gelatin, are you serious? We need to install cameras which we can see from the inside through a TV or something.Yeah Gelatin, WHAT'S WRONG WITH YOU! Pin: Can I ask a question? Book: What is it? Pin: Well, why don't you guys hang out with Ice Cube anymore?Pin's inner thoughts as she asked this: Do you guys hate Icy now? Pencil: *sighs* It's a long story. Well, for whatever reason, the HPRC can't revive her. It's some sort of glitch, you know. *eats a gumdrop* Ruby: PENCIL! WE AREN'T SUPPOSED TO EAT THAT FOR ABOUT A THOUSAND MORE DAYS! Pencil: OMG, the days where I had a bestie who'd call me "Pence Pence", are gone :/ Ruby: Oh I'm sorry to hear that, uh, Pence Pence. Pencil: It isn't the same. When will they allow everyone out of that s***hole known as the TINY LOSER CHAMBER, WHICH IS INSIDE A BIGGER S***HOLE THE LOCKER OF LOSERS! Book: Do you miss Pen or Match more? Pencil: I miss them both equally. Coiny: Well uh, guys, did you know I was recently arrested wrongfully? Pin: Yeah, who asked you to tell Fries to launch you into a political building? Coiny: But it was so far away, how would I be able to see it? Pin: Well, you should've known the possibilities of a launch with such velocity. Coiny: Ok, you sound like Golf Ball now. Pin: Really? Just because I said "velocity"? Coiny: No, also "possibilities" and you are saying it in a Golf Ball manner anyway. Pin: Um... Coiny: Don't mind me, I've failed about the same amount of English tests as I have passed. Pencil: Interesting? Awkward for the rest of em, I guess. Pin: No wonder. Firey: Hey Coiny, remember when we always would slap each other like retards? Coiny: Yeah, we were so immature. Firey: Yeah, sometimes I'd just slap for the sake of the enjoyment that comes with hitting a jerk in the face. Coiny: Me too! Let's do it again! Firey: Yeah! Rest of the people in the Van: Uh oh. and Coiny start slapping each other, but it isn't long before they stop Firey: You know what, we're friends now, and it's just, not the same. Coiny: Yeah, this is stupid. return to the hotel, and the FreeSmarters travel to TCOAJust so you know, they rebuilt TCOA in Yoyleland. the clubhouse of awesomeness Pencil: Right, before we start, we need to install some security cameras, just in case people like Gelatin-- hear a thumping sound coming from the bottom of the ladder Pencil: Please, Gelatin, SSSSSSSTTTTTTTTOOOOOOOOOOPPPPPPPPP! Ruby: *takes knife and opens door* I'M GONNA DROP THIS KNIFE ON YA AND MAKE SURE YOU NEVER GET REVIVED! Pencil: RUBY, PUT DOWN THE WEED!It's just a joke I said to a female friend of mine once in a relatively similar but not identical situation. But in this case here at the TCOA, it's a joke as well, Ruby doesn't do illegal things. Book: YEAH! runs away Ruby: I just did that to scare him, don't worry. Third week of September September 17 the hotel Coiny: Hey Needy, can you-- Needle: *slaps Coiny* DON'T CALL ME NEEDY! Coiny: Oh god, this brings back memories. Firey: Yeah, when we always called her Needy-- Needle: *slaps Firey* DON'T CALL ME NEEDY! the Clubhouse of Awesomeness, Pencil arrives there and is facetiming Pen Pen: Yeah, they recently allowed us to use our phones with chargers here, so that's cool. Match: HEYYYY PENCIL IT'S ME! Pencil: OMG HI MATCH! Match: Yeah remember this place? It's like terrible. Pencil: Yeah, and WAIT, LEMME GET THE REST OF THE GANG! texts the FreeSmarters to come. All of a sudden, the call ends September 18 night, this is the text conversation between Pencil and Match Pencil: So yeah, we're gonna go again this Friday to see DJ Ceibo and Cardwell perform.An object word-play on "Hardwell". I prefer Sword but he isn't there. Match: OMG SWORD? HE'S SO AMAZINGLY ATTRACTIVE.In Before BFDI, Match had a HUGE obsession over Sword.. Pencil: I guess now you have more reason to like him, he's no longer a gang member. He's still friends with them, but now he's a DJ. Match: OMG I WANT TO SEE SWORD I NEED TO GET OUT OF THIS TLC PLACE Pencil: Ok next I'll take a picture with him for your sake. Match: WHY ISN'T HE PERFORMING THIS WEEK THOUGH? Pencil: Because he had a fight with DJ Ceibo when they messed up something, so he probably won't. And remember how he would treat you back in 2009? He's a lot more decent now. Match: YESSSSSS I HAVE A CHANCE WITH HIM Pencil: Um I don't know about that. gets a text from Ruby, who's at the Clubhouse of Awesomeness while Pencil is at the hotel. It now shows the text conversation between Ruby and Pencil Ruby: OMG Pencil: What is it? Ruby: DIAMOND REPLIED TO MY TEXT! Pencil's reply Pencil: NOICE ONE GURL what Pencil thought in her head Pencil: Ugh, now I gotta deal with two singles getting overexcited over just the thought of their crush existing, meanwhile I have a boyfriend. Jeez, it's-- gets another text from Match Match: CAN U RECORD URSELF THE NEXT TIME SWORD PERFORMS? MAKE SURE TO VIDEO HIM JUMPING AS WELL reacts to it by muttering Pencil: Oh god, the old obsessed-over-Sword has officially returned. I wouldn't be surprised if she has texted him by now. replies Pencil: Ok, sure girl! By the way, have u texted him yet? Match: Yeah, two hours ago, but he hasn't replied. It says "delivered" though. Pencil: He's just busy rn, he'll reply you. texts Pencil Ruby: You know, don't you think Match is such a terrible person? replies with a disappointed look on her face Pencil: Nah I don't think so then receives a text from Match Match: Oh my gawd, don't ya like, think Ruby is such a like, terrible person? Pencil: No, but she just told me she thinks you suck. texts Pencil again Ruby: Pencil, can you come to the clubhouse? Pencil: Sure, I'll be right there! goes to the Clubhouse, where she gets a shock Ruby and Match: HHHHHIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII Pencil: WWWWHHHAAAA! falls down the ladder Ruby: HAHAHA! THE LOOK ON YER FACE! Pencil: Woah woah woah, Match, how did you get here? Match: Well, lemme tell ya. September 18 and Gelatin are watching Inanimate Insanity II Gelatin: Coiny, can you pass me the fries? Coiny: Okie dokie! picks up Fries and throws him at Gelatin Fries: OWW! Gelatin: No you idiot, I meant the small French fries, not this one! Coiny: Hah, I knew that. Fries: So what did you do that for? Coiny: Part of my little revenge for getting me arrested. *smirks*This one's for you, Mangle! Fries: But-- Gelatin: Coiny just pass me the fries! Coiny: But there's no more fries. Gelatin: Then pass me the popcorn. Coiny: Ok. passes Gelatin the script of "Marsh on Mars" Gelatin: *looks at the first page* Gelatin: *tears the paper* GET ME THE DAMN POPCORN GOD DAMNIT!! Coiny: *sees TB and GB are doing something* What are they doing? Ball and Tennis Ball are harvesting some things Tennis Ball: I think I'm gonna name these things GROWTATOES! Golf Ball: Nice name! Growtatoes it is! September 19 the Clubhouse of Awesomeness Pencil: Match, how did you actually escape? Match: Well I like, told Ruby to like, recover me, and then I like, told Blocky to like, kill me, and he like, didn't hesitate to! Yeah, even I am getting annoyed by the "likes". This idea was already in my head, and apparently Mangle happened to be thinking the same thing as me. Pencil: Oh ok. September 20 the Clubhouse of Awesomeness Match: Hey Pence Pence, any-- Pencil: Match, I've got some GREAT NEWS FOR YA! How many times have people been interrupted in this fanfic lmao. Match: WHAT, WHAT, IS SWORD PERFORMING TONIGHT? Pencil: As a matter of fact.... N-YES! stand by, Match goes crazy. Anyway, later... Pencil: Alright, guys, I've enlarged the van, so there's more space! :) Ruby, Match, Bubble, Book, Coiny, Firey, Gelatin, Pin and Fries get in the van Pencil: So guys, do any of you know who Cardwell, DJ Sword, DJ Ceibo or Container are? Ruby: Well I know all of em, but I've never been to a live Cardwell performance. Match: OMG I WANT TO SEE SWORD OMG I WANT TO SEE-- Bubble: Oh noio, we're goinna hoit a woiall! turns the car Book: How long is this gonna take? Fries: Oh my god, be patient Book. Pin: Ya! And-- Gelatin: Can we stop to eat at my restaurant fir-- Everyone else: No one cares Gelatin! Coiny: Alright lads, we're nearly here! Firey: Coiny trying to use the word "lads", you miniature fool. Coiny: Oh don't you start. the club, all of them are enjoying the night. Cardwell's hit, "Call Me A Spaceman", is playing Cardwell, DJ Sword, DJ Ceibo: PUT YOUR CENSORED HANDS UP! few hours later Match: OMG SWORD! CAN I TAKE A PIC WITH YOU! Sword: Yeah, sure. Sword's inner thoughts: Oh no, not this girl again. Uh, whatever Sword, act fine, DO IT FOR THE CAMERAS! all return, but they get into an accident Pencil: Oh no, guys, I drove us into a ditch, we're all going to die and the rest of them don't know. I SEE THE BOTTOM! Everyone: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!! in the car dies Fourth week of September This section and the next week's section are both written in essay form. The ten of those who died in the accident had fallen into a ditch so deep no one knew what happened. The streets were empty as well when they died. Nothing was heard of them. It soon became apparent that they had disappeared. Worst of all, the HPRC was malfunctioning, so it could not recover anyone. People such as Tennis Ball and Nickel failed to recover them. The atmosphere was a bit dark and boring. The objects kinda missed them, but they could not revive them. Fifth week of September The days remained as they were. But suddenly, Ice Cube appeared outside the HPRC. Where had she been? We wouldn't know, obviously. What does this mean though? We shall find out soon enough... October First week of October Tuesday, 1 October 2013From now on the date format will be different. the balconyThe one where IDFB 1 begins Wrench: Alright, I believe I've fixed it. Type in your friend's name. I may make an OC for Wrench soon. Cube types in Pencil's name. She comes out Pencil: Oh, what even happened! Wrench: Alright, my job is done here. Ice Cube: Thank you! Wrench: That'll be four hundred bucks. Cube pays the money Pencil: Woah, Icy, where were you? References Category:BFDI Category:BFDIA Category:IDFB Category:Fan Fiction Pages Category:Object Fanfics Category:Fan fiction Category:Fanfiction Category:Battle For Dream Island Category:Battle For Dream Island Again Category:Battle for Dream Island Category:Battle for BFDI